1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display, and in particular, to a display having a display panel, a frame, and a film arranged therebetween.
2. Background Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) features thin and light body, and low power consumption. Therefore, an LCD is widely used in office automation equipment, audio visual equipment, a portable terminal device and the like. An LCD mainly includes a backlight, a liquid crystal panel in which a liquid crystal is sandwiched between a pair of substrates that face each other, a front frame and a rear frame which hold these members, and a case such as a chassis.
The LCD may include a buffer material in a gap between the liquid crystal panel and the front frame in order to prevent dust invasion and/or leakage of lights through the gap. The buffer material applies a load to the liquid crystal panel to cause display unevenness. Thus, a quality level of display is deteriorated. A patent document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-195146) discloses a device which can achieve the prevention of dust invasion and light leakage to prevent display deterioration, as shown in FIG. 13 and FIG. 14.
In an LCD 1 shown in FIG. 13, a film 52 is bent and fixed on a rear face of a front frame 7 that faces a liquid crystal panel 6 to fill a gap between the liquid crystal panel 6 and the front frame 7.
In an LCD 1 shown in FIG. 14, a film 52 is fixed on a rear face of a front frame 7 by using an adhesive double coated tape 51 whose thickness is greater than a gap between a liquid crystal panel 6 and a front frame 7. Then, the film 52 is bent along the liquid crystal panel 6. An inside part 52a of the film 52 contact with a rear face of the front frame 7 and the film 52 fills the gap between the liquid crystal panel 6 and the front frame 7.
Additionally, a patent document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 1996-241044) discloses an LCD which includes a solid silicone rubber for preventing invasion of foreign substances.